fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamma
Lamma is a former member of the Tartarus Guild and a False Demon, who works for Sylph Labyrinth Guild now. She uses a strange type of Magic and a variant of Take Over, which allows her to partially transform into Celestial Spirits. Appearance Lamma is a quite mature woman. She's short and skinny, her breasts are rather small, which is often annoying for her when she talks to somebody. Her hair is black and long and seems to imitate cat ears. Lamma has got a cat moustache and frightening, black and white eyes. The False Demon has got an extremely thin neck and limbs, so people often call her "a cat skeleton". Lamma wears a short dress, looking like a kimono, which shows her legs and it seems to work as a "sling" too, because she is often seen showing only her right arm, her left arm is hidden. The dress has got a circle-rhombus motive, but the colours are different on the right part and on the left part. Lamma likes to wear extremely high flip-flop sandals and cat adornments. Her favourite thing she loves to wear are tights with cat motives. Lamma often changes her appearance when she uses Take Over. Personality Lamma seems to be a quite strict and stubborn person, she doesn't like talking too much, especially with men, because of her small bust. She usually yells at her guildmates, who don't want to do things she wants them to do. Lamma often uses physical violence and that's way people call her "Nekoni", which can mean "cat demon". Nekoni is calm and collective during battles, she doesn't like showing her magical abilities. She doesn't talk very much during fights, she usually stays in one place and attacks her opponent from a big distance. When it comes to fight in pairs, Lamma forces her partner to defeat the enemies on his/her own with no help, which doesn't work, so Lamma has to face the target.Of course, Lamma's favourite animals are cats and it's her only weakness. Despite that she can fight, she doesn't want her guildmates know about her magical abilities. Abilities Take Over:(接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell utilized by the various mages and Vulcans. allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know". Currently, there are only 4 distinctively known kinds of Take Overs: Beast Soul, Animal Soul, Satan Soul, and Machina Soul. In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities . However, it is unknown of the entity one takes control of/takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take Over magic. Lamma's variant is very rare and it's called Celestial Spirit Take Over. It allows he to freely transform into a Celestial Spirit she touched or defeated. It also allows her to take over their magic and personality. One of the weaknesses is that Lamma isn't immortal in her Take Over form and she cannot teleport to Celestial Spirit World, because her body wouldn't resist the transportation. When she wants to use her Take Over spell, she has to say the same incantation Celestial Spirit Mages say. *'Libra Soul': It's probably her most popular spell, which allows her to take over Libra's appearance and magic. In this form, Lamma is a feminine woman with hourglass figure. Her breasts are covered by a short, black blouse, which looks almost like a simple bra. The "bra" is adorned by Libra sign. Her legs are hidden by black and long pieces of material. Lamma walks has got high-heels and long gloves. Her face is hidden by a long, dark material, just like her whole head, except eyes. In this Take Over form, Lamma is able to control gravity. Lamma "copied" Libra's soul during her battles with Yukino. **'Gravity Change': The user, with the use of hand gestures, can manipulate the gravity in a certain area to levitate both objects and people up into the air, or send them crashing down into the ground. However, it is unknown if the user has a limit to how much area they can manipulate the gravity in. It's somehow a specific type of Telekinesis, because Lamma was also able to control various matters via Gravity Zone. *'Aquarius Soul': It's probably her most powerful spell, allowing the user to take over Aquarius Soul. In this form, Lamma's hair turns blue and her skin is much brighter than before. She has got a siren tail and spiky ears, adorned by earrings. Lamma wears a short, blue and white dress, covering only her bust and back. She's also seen wearinga golden belt with Aquarius sign. She often sits on a big bubble, which is controlled by Lamma.In her Aquarius form, she wears metal gloves and a hair adornment, looking like a crone. Lamma copied Aquarius soul when she met Layla Heartfilia some time ago. **'Water Magic': Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. In her Aquarius form, Lamma usually creates water projectiles that are even capable of cutting solid materials. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Witch Judge from Soul Eater. *Her Libra form appearance is based on Zubyadah from Soul Eater. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Demon